The Birthday Wish
by Nikki14u
Summary: One very special little boy wishes for only one thing every year since he can remember. Will he get his wish this year?


**A Birthday Wish**

He sat alone on the front steps of his mother's house with his knees tucked into his chest and his cheeks resting on his fist, lost in his own world. His usually bright smile was hidden beneath a frown that only years of disappointment could bring about. His eyes were cast downward while his young mind raced with thoughts that no eight year old child should ever have to suffer with.

It was eight o'clock on the night of his birthday and all his friends had already gone home. His party was great and he was so happy that everyone he cared about was able to come. His Mom was there, his uncle Keith was there and so were Haley, Mouth, Skills, Junk and Jimmy. They laughed, played games and ate the best food he had ever tasted courtesy of his Mom. But the best part of the entire night was his birthday cake which was decorated with images of magical objects that you would find in a musicians chest. The boy just knew that they held magical powers and he couldn't wait to make his special wish come true.

It was the same wish that he had every year since he was four and every year he would cry himself to sleep when his wish failed to come true. His mother would comfort him while begging and pleading with him to tell her what he had wished for but he refused, saying that if he would never get what he wanted most in the world if told her his wish. Unfortunately this year had turned out to be no different than the ones that had preceded it. Not even his super magical cake was able to grant him his wish.

So now he was sitting outside all alone with tears running down his face in cold February air on a deserted street with nothing but the sounds of the light breeze to keep him company.

"I hate birthdays" his small voice spoke out to the winds as he kicked the ground in frustration.

"Well that's no way to feel on your special day" a voice rang out slightly startling him.

The boy jerked his head up before jumping to his feet. He studied the tall dark handsome man with a child's curiosity. Although he had never seen the stranger before, he didn't feel the least bit frightened by his sudden presence.

"Who are you?" he replied as he dared to step closer.

The man simply smiled at him and knelt down before him with one hand hidden behind his back.

"I have a special gift for you son"

"Really" he spoke with little apprehension "What is it?"

"It's something that I think you're going to love"

"Is it a dog?"

The keeper of the great secret smiled at the boy who was just like him right down to those perfect little green eyes. He grinned a little at the thought.

"Nope, keep guessing"

"Is it a car? Oh, I know, it's a Mustang"

Now he was laughing hysterically.

"No not yet. You're going to have to wait until you're at least sixteen for that one sport"

The blond child then folded his arms across his chest and began pacing back and forth.

"Hmm, let's see" he said with his eyes squinted in deep concentration.

Suddenly he smiled the biggest and brightest smile the man had ever seen.

"Is it a basketball? You know not a fake one like the little kids play with but like the ones in the NBA"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

Bringing his arm from around his back the man presented the small boy with a basketball and another box that was wrapped in blue and white paper.

"Wow a real leather basketball" the overjoyed youngster squealed.

The older male beamed back at him with pride and as much love as a man was capable of giving a child. He was so delighted by the child's reaction that he didn't know what to do with himself.

"If you think that's great wait until you check out what's in the box"

Letting his excitement get the best of him the boy quickly tore into the wrapping paper tearing it to shreds and discarding it before peering into the box.

"This is freaking awesome. Is this really for me?"

"Of course it is. You know I had to go to a million different places to find this jersey just for you because I knew how much you would love"

"Thanks. Alonzo Morning is my favorite b-ball player ever!"

"Hey! What about me?"

The boy stared at the man in amazement.

"You're a basketball player"

"Yeah, I was"

"Was?"

"Yeah I got hurt before I made it to the NBA"

"Well I'm sure you were great"

"I definitely think so"

"Hey want to play with me? And maybe you can meet my Mom"

At this he shook his head sadly and with great effort.

"Sorry son but I can't"

He stood up and took a few steps back. He had tears in his eyes. He didn't want this moment to end but he knew that it had to.

"I have to get going now. Be a good boy Lucas and don't give your mother any trouble, okay"

"Okay" the boy whispered quietly as he watched his new friend began to walk again.

Just as he neared the end of the walkway the boy ran up to him and grabbed onto his hand, forcing him to turn around and stare at him in wonder.

"I'm sorry I forgot to say thank you Mr…hey, what's your name anyway?"

"Oh, yeah that's right. I forgot to give you your card" he said reaching into his suit pocket and handing the boy an envelope.

"Are you a good reader son?"

"I'm the best! Mr. Carson even put me in the advance reading class"

"Did he? Well I have to say that I am very proud of you Lucas"

"Thanks, but you still didn't tell me your name. Come to think of it I've never seen you before so how do you even know me?"

"Well" he began with a sigh "Read your card and you'll know who I am and you'll understand how I know you. Now I really have to get going. I'll be seeing you soon and remember what I said be a good boy"

He turned to leave once more but stopped and turned around to address the boy one last time. 

"Hey Luke" he paused "No matter what happens in your life, just know that I love you and that I'll always be watching over you, okay"

The young child not knowing what to say or why a complete stranger would treat him the way this stranger just had could only nod in the man's direction and stand there, silently still until the man was out of sight.

Returning to his sitting position on the stairs the boy opened the card. Immediately he noticed three one hundred dollars bills fall onto his lap. He couldn't believe it! His new friend was rich!

Calming himself down he opened the card and read what was inside.

_To my son,_

_Happy birthday to a special boy who deserves nothing but the best in life. Not only because you are so smart but because you are loved by everyone around you and even though we may be apart it doesn't mean that I don't love you or that I don't think about you everyday because I do. I love you son, never forget that. No matter what happens I will always love you._

_Enjoy your birthday. Hope all of your wishes come true._

_Love Always,_

_Dad_

At that moment Lucas Scott couldn't believe his eyes but that didn't stop him from grinning from ear to ear.

"Lucas sweetie, are you okay?" questioned his mother Karen as she made her way to his side.

"What's all this? Where did you get this from?"

The boy simply smiled at his mother and held his very special card to his chest as if it were the biggest most valuable thing in the whole world.

"A friend"

"Really? Anyone I know"

"Yeah you know him"

Karen shook her head at her son secretive ways. Something told her that this was a habit that he wasn't going to break any time soon.

"Okay secret agent Scott. It's time to get you washed up and dressed for bed"

"Okay Mom"

"Okay Mom? Who are you and what have you done with my son? You hate greeting ready for bed. What gives?"

"Well let's just say that my birthday wish finally came true and if I'm really good maybe it will happen again"

"Is that right?"

"Yep that's right"

He smiled before skipping off into the house.

Karen smiled sadly to herself as she picked up her son's newest presents. She then paused for a moment and looked off to the black SUV parked on the other side of the street. She gave a grateful nod in the direction of the man that she knew was watching her. He rolled down the window for the slightest of seconds and in that moment their eyes locked on each other, each one knowing that this was about more than just the son they shared. However their time had passed and decisions had been made that couldn't be undone. All they cared about now was the fact that a certain blond haired little boy had finally gotten his birthday wish.


End file.
